Marry Me
by daisyb10
Summary: A romantic fantasy about Allison Cameron's wedding day. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was written for the Saturday Night Writing Challenge at FoxHouse. The prompt for this fic is a photograph of a group of penguins, perched on a rocky ledge overlooking a stream. Their colours, black and white, and a little penguin who was about to dive into the water, "taking the plunge", so to speak, were the inspirations for this wedding fantasy.

**Betas: **My sincere thanks to my friends,** jellybean728** and **teddikayg65 **for brainstorming with me on this story. Their help and support was invaluable.

**_Marry Me …_**

Chapter 1

"All right, ladies, just lean in a little closer to the bride. Perfect! Say cheese!"  
"Cheese!"

"Got it! I'm going to set up in the church now, Dr. Cameron, and get ready for your big entrance."

"Thanks, Derek." Cameron wandered over to the window as she smiled at her bridesmaids, who were giggling like schoolgirls as they fussed over each other's hair.

_December 1__st__ … my wedding day …  
_The ground was covered with a dusting of snow, but the sun shone brightly in an azure sky.

"Allison. Are you all ready?"  
"Sorry, Lisa … what did you say?"

"I just asked if you were ready. You were a million miles away," Cuddy said, giving her a gentle hug. "Now, have we forgotten anything?"  
"I don't think so."

"Well, let's check again, just to be sure. Something old?" began Cuddy.  
"My grandmother's pearls," Cameron replied, running her fingertips over the antique necklace.

"Something new?" her sister Jenny chimed in.  
"My wedding dress."

"Something borrowed?" asked Chase's sister, Kym.  
"Your mother's earrings."

"Something blue?" they said in unison.  
Cameron blushed. "My garter."

"Oh, that garter!" Cameron's mother said, in a disgusted tone.  
"Please, Mom, leave it alone."

"Is there a problem with the garter?" Cuddy asked.  
Cameron begged, "_Lisa, please_. Don't get her started."

"Yes, there most certainly is a problem with the garter. Show her Allison …"  
Helen Cameron was like a bulldog with a raw, juicy bone in its mouth.  
She was_ not _going to let this go.

"_Mom_ …"  
"_**Allison**_ …"

Cameron lifted the hem of her gown to reveal a rather tatty blue garter encircling her stocking-clad leg above her right knee.  
"See?" Helen asked.

"Um, I'm not sure what the problem is. I'm sorry," Cuddy said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible,  
having realized she'd opened up a huge can of worms.

"I'll show you." Helen reached for her purse and pulled out a small rectangular box. She handed it to Cuddy, who gingerly removed its top.

"This is exquisite." Cuddy lifted an elegant blue silk garter from the box. It was elaborately embellished with ribbon roses,  
shimmering seed pearls and pale blue Swarovski crystals.

"I ordered the garter from England, but Allison insists on wearing that ratty thing instead. I just _don't_ understand it! And your dresses …"

"Forgive me, girls," she said, turning to the bridesmaids, "you _do_ look lovely, but I can't believe you're wearing black gowns.  
This is a wedding, not a funeral!" Helen said, crying tears of frustration.

"Mom, you're just over-wrought," Jenny said, hugging her mother. "Remember how I explained that black and white weddings are very fashionable these days? I think we look great! And doesn't Allison look beautiful?"

Cameron smiled back at her sister as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her Vera Wang gown was truly a dream-come-true. The strapless dress, with its fitted bodice and full ballerina skirt, was a confection of French tulle and white satin. Her tiny waist was accented by a black velvet sash and taffeta roses and she held a bouquet of burgundy-black calla lilies in her delicate hands.

"Yes, she does," agreed Helen, as she went to give Cameron a hug. "Darling, I'm _so_ sorry. I won't mention the garter again.  
I'll just pretend that you're wearing the one I bought you, when you marry Robert today."

Cameron breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mom."

"Oh, he's going to look so dashing in his tuxedo. Lisa, won't my Allison and Robert make beautiful babies together?  
I can hardly wait to be a grandmother!" Helen gushed.

When Cameron heard her mother's words, she thought she was going to be ill and quickly reached for a chair.

"Yes they will, Helen. They're the perfect couple. Allison, are you okay?" Cuddy asked, noticing the colour drain from Cameron's face.

"I'm fine, Lisa. The excitement's just getting to me. Would you mind giving me a few minutes alone before the ceremony starts?" she asked, smiling at her Mother and her bridesmaids.

"Of course, darling. We'll be right outside if you need us."  
Cameron's mother kissed her gently on her forehead and followed the girls into the church vestibule.

_A perfect couple … a perfect romance … it's all a sham.  
__There's only one man I want to marry.  
__There's only one man I want to father my children …  
__And it's not the man I go to bed with every night.  
_

She lifted the hem of her skirt and gently fingered the blue satin garter as she thought back to last night …

oOoOo

Cameron surveyed her honeymoon wardrobe, laid out on her bed, waiting to be packed.  
_Why did I ever agree to go back to Australia with Robert's family for a three-week honeymoon?_

All she wanted to do was slip into a hot bath and forget about the wedding extravaganza her mother had planned for a precious few minutes. She quickly shed her blue jeans, sweatshirt and bra, and was about to remove her lacey white thong when she heard a sharp knock at her door.

Cameron looked at the clock on her bedside table.  
_Eleven o'clock? Who could that be?_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock …  
_"I'm coming, I'm coming …"

Cameron hastily wrapped a white silk robe around her near-naked body and ran down the hall.  
She peered through the peephole and opened the door.

"House? What are you doing here?" His blue eyes stared at her with an intensity that instantly ignited the fire she felt in her core whenever he was near. "You're supposed to be at the bachelor party. Oh, God. Has something happened to Robert?"

House rolled his eyes with impatience as he waited for Cameron to finish. "No, nothing's happened to Robert," he said in a mocking tone,  
"I just left the party early, that's all. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure," Cameron said, tightening the belt of her robe. Her heart skipped a beat as he brushed past her.  
"Have a seat. I was just about to make myself a cup of tea, and then take a bath. Would you like to join me?"

House smirked. "In the bath? Yes. In a cup of tea? No. I _hate_ tea."  
"Too bad. It's tea or nothing. My nerves are bad enough without drinking more coffee."

"Well then, I take mine with milk and sugar." House acquiesced.  
Cameron smiled. "I'll put the kettle on."

House watched as she padded to the kitchen in her bare feet, stirring at the sight of her satiny robe falling seductively over her perfect behind.

He had never been to Chase's apartment. Its furnishings were surprisingly elegant, in a contemporary style that House _knew_ was not to Cameron's taste. There were wedding gifts everywhere, some opened, some not.

"Just checkin' out your loot."

Cameron smiled. "We've received some lovely gifts. I'll have a lot of thank you notes to write when we get back from our honeymoon.  
Let's sit here." House followed Cameron as she carried their tea to the coffee table and sat beside her on the sofa. Ever mindful of his leg, Cameron waited until House was settled and then handed him his drink.

She watched as he drank his tea, quivering at the sight of his tongue licking a stray drop from his lips.

Like everything with House, her reaction did not go unnoticed.  
"You're shaking … are you cold?" Cameron could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as House glanced pointedly at her hardened nipples.

"Maybe … just a little. " She _had_ to change the subject. "So you never did say. Why did you leave the party early?  
I thought you were in charge of making sure that Robert got to the hotel safely tonight."

"I gave the job to Wilson. I had something important I wanted to do."

House took another sip of his tea and then set the cup and saucer back on the table.  
"I had to see you … one last time."

Cameron swallowed hard. "One last time? Why?"

"Because I …" House paused, searching for the strength to tell her the reason.  
_This is your last chance, idiot … don't blow it …  
_But the words never came.

"Because, I have a present for you."  
"A present? House, you already sent us a present."

"I did?" House said with genuine astonishment. "Oh yea, Wilson said that he'd pick something out for me. What did I get you?"  
"Eight Waterford crystal wine glasses."

"Geez, Wilson spends my money like a drunken sailor!" House said, pretending to be cross.  
Cameron smiled to herself, knowing how much House hated "nice" moments.

"So, what's my present?" she asked.  
"This." House snapped a blue satin garter that he wore on his left arm.

Cameron laughed. "Where did you get that?"  
"I won it!" House said proudly. "At the Wombat's bachelor party."

Cameron covered her face with her hands. "I'm afraid to ask …"  
"We were playing 'Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Hooker', and I got the closest to the target and …"

"Hookers? There were hookers at the party?" she seethed.  
"Uh, oh." House's boyish grin soon dissolved her fury. "Maybe they were strippers … I forget."

"Forget, my ass …" Cameron smirked.  
"I could _never_ forget your ass," he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, would you like to try it on?"  
"I don't know if that's a very good idea." Cameron eyed the piece of satin dangling from House's fingertips.

"C'mon, this is your last night of freedom. Live a little," he coaxed, poking her in the ribs.  
"I don't think so, House." Cameron took the garter from his hand and looked at him inquisitively.  
"_This,_ isn't the real reason you came, is it?"

_She knows me so well … what do I do now … I __**have**__ to stall …  
_

"Tell you what. If you don't want to wear it, we could try something different …  
What say we take turns tying each other up?  
Or how 'bout this? You could play ring toss with the garter ...  
I have a 10 inch hunk of wood in my pants," House leered.

Cameron jumped to her feet and paced angrily across the living room.  
"Is this what you've planned for our last night together?  
Do you honestly think that I'm interested in having a pre-nuptial _fuck_ with you?" she asked, speaking so quietly it frightened House.

"You're pathetic … acting like some adolescent creep just so you can avoid expressing your feelings.  
Next, you'll be wanting to know what kind of panties I'm wearing."

"Well, if you want to show me …" House began sheepishly, until he saw the darts shooting from Cameron's fiery green eyes.  
"Cameron, I was only kidding."

"GET OUT!" she shouted, pointing to the door.  
House stared at her for what seemed like eternity, then turned to walk away.

"Why'd you do it?"  
"Do what, Cameron?" he said quietly.

"Come here tonight. This should have been one of the happiest nights of my life.  
I'm getting married tomorrow and you just _had_ to ruin it for me, didn't you?"

"That's not …" House began.

"I know you don't believe in marriage, but why sabotage mine?"  
"That wasn't my intention. I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"Happy? I _am_ happy. At least I was until _you_ showed up on my doorstep. I have everything I want."  
Cameron watched House step back into the living room.

"Do you? Do you_ really_?"  
"Of course I do."

House tilted his head to one side and studied her intently.  
"You know what's interesting? You've never once said that you love Chase."  
"Tell me you love him."  
"Tell me that you want to marry him and I'll leave right now."

Cameron spun to face House. "Fine. Anything to get you out of here."  
She brushed her hair back off her face and looked House straight in the eye.

_"I love Ch …"_  
She paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

_"I want to marry …"  
"I love … I love …"_

"Who do you love, Cameron? Who do you want to marry?" House whispered.

Cameron slumped to her knees, as she began to cry.

"Cameron … please …" House limped across the room and lowered himself to the floor with the help of the coffee table and sofa for support.  
He dragged his body to where she knelt and sat behind her, his crippled leg stretched awkwardly to one side.

"Please ... don't cry." Her body shook from her violent sobs.  
House had only heard one other woman cry so hard.

He remembered as a young boy, standing outside his parents' bedroom, listening to them fight.  
The shouting, the stinging slap, as flesh met flesh. The horrible sounds that were always followed by his mother's tears.

He vowed he would never be like his father.  
But when he saw what he'd done to Cameron, he felt ill.  
He had broken the heart of the woman he loved.

Again.

House gathered Cameron in his arms and rocked back and forth with her on the floor.  
"It'll be all right … I'm here …" he said, stroking her golden hair, letting her weep until she had no more tears.

House reached awkwardly for some tissues on the coffee table and handed them to her.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't come here to make you cry."

"Then why _did _you come? _Please, tell me the truth_," she begged, finally looking at him through her red swollen eyes.

"I came to tell you that I love you."  
"On the eve of my wedding?"

"I know my timing's lousy."  
"That's the understatement of the year," Cameron said, with a hint of a smile.

"I dreamt about you … about us, all summer. But when you came back to work with that gaudy engagement ring on your finger,  
I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Cameron stroked his cheek. "I never stopped loving you."

House nodded. "I know that now. I watched the videotape of the ugly kid documentary.  
I saw you. I saw the look in your eyes when you said you loved me. It was all right there, in black and white."

"I wish … I wish I knew what to say, House … it's too late … "

"You don't have to say anything. I just had to tell you before …"  
House could not bear to finish the sentence.

"I think I should go now."

Cameron helped House to his feet and then walked with him, arm-in-arm to the door.  
He reached for the door knob, then paused.

"You know, you're wrong about me …"  
"What do you mean?"

"I _do_ believe in marriage. You just have to make the right choice."

House cradled Cameron's lovely face in his hands and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.  
"It's never too late to choose love, Cameron … choose me."

And with that, he was gone.

oOoOo

_Knock, knock._

"Allison, darling, it's time." Cameron's mother and father entered the room.

"I just had another peek in the church. Everything's perfect. Oh, and I even saw that handsome friend of your old boss, what's was his name?" Helen babbled.

"House, Mom. His name is Gregory House. His friend's name is Dr. Wilson. Was he alone?"  
Cameron couldn't believe that her Mom had forgotten House's name.

"As far as I could tell, dear. It's too bad Dr. House didn't come. I would have liked to see him all dressed up.  
I remember how he always looked like such a bum whenever I came to visit you at the hospital."

"He _never _looked like a bum, Mother," Cameron snapped, "he always looked … perfect."  
"Fine, dear, don't get all worked up," Helen said soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Cameron looked anxiously into her parents' eyes. "I don't think I can go through with this."  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, sweetheart," her Dad began.

"That's utter nonsense, David. Of course she does. You _love_ Robert. It's just your nerves talking. Listen Allison, we have two hundred guests waiting out there, I've planned a lovely reception for you and now you say you're not sure … how can you do this to me?" Helen cried.

"Helen, we shouldn't force her to go through with this," her father protested.

"Its okay, Daddy. Mom's right. It's just nerves. Let's go." Cameron said, picking up her bouquet.

"There's my good girl." Helen kissed her daughter on the cheek and then carefully lowered Cameron's veil.  
"I can't wait to see Robert's face when you walk down that aisle. I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Mom."

Cameron and her father watched as her mother left the room.  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Allie?

She smiled at her father and took his arm.  
"They're playing my song."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of God, and in the face of this Congregation, to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church …**_

_I've got to calm down. People are starting to stare. You'd think I was the one getting married.  
_Wilson smirked at the irony of his thoughts, considering the number of failed marriages he had under his belt.  
_There's nothing that I can do … this is between House and Cameron.  
_But as hard as he tried, he couldn't get House out of his mind.

He'd arranged to pick him up at half past twelve, in order to give themselves plenty of time to get to the church. But when he arrived at House's apartment, he found the door unlocked, his friend sprawled on the couch with a can of Coke in his hand and his tuxedo still in its garment bag, draped haphazardly over a chair.

"Might I ask what you're doing? We _do _have a wedding to go to today, in case you forgot?"  
"You go on without me … I'm waiting for a phone call," House replied, never taking his eyes off the wrestling match he was watching on TV.

"Is there a problem at the hospital?"  
House snorted as he turned to look at his friend. "You're an idiot, Wilson!"

Wilson couldn't help but agree.  
He knew as soon as he asked the question, how ridiculous it was.  
House would _never_ hang around waiting for a call from the hospital.

"House, talk to me. Have you been drinking? Is this about Cameron?"  
"Nope."

"I asked you _two_ questions House. Is the answer to both, no?"  
"Dunno. What were the questions again?" House asked, absentmindedly flipping through channels before returning to _**Raw**_.

Wilson grabbed the remote out of his hand and shut off the TV.  
"Hey, I was watching that! _**Hell in a Cell**_ is about to start!" he said indignantly.

"Like I _give_ a damn. House, we don't have _time_ to play these games. We'll be late for the wedding."  
"I told you, _I'm not going. Gimme my remote!"_ House said, attempting to snatch it out of Wilson's hand.

"Gimme, gimme, never gets! Why don't you want to go?"  
"'Cause I look like a penguin in that tuxedo."

"_True_ … but what will Cameron think if you're not there?"  
House reluctantly sat up, and rubbed his face wearily.  
"She won't care … she's made her choice."

"Choice? What choice?" Suddenly, Wilson felt sick to his stomach. "Wait a minute … you didn't …"  
"Didn't what?" House asked innocently.

"When you left Chase's bachelor party last night, you said you were tired and wanted to go to home. Please, tell me you didn't go to see Cameron instead …."  
"Okay, I won't."

Conversations with House were _never _easy, but Wilson's patience was being pushed to the limits.  
He shoved House's feet aside and sat on the couch beside him.

"House, how could you be so stupid?"  
When Wilson saw the forlorn expression on his friend's face, he knew there was no point in giving House a lecture. "Okay, okay … just tell me what happened."

"Not much really. We had a cup of tea, we talked and I gave her the garter I won at the party."  
"Weird, but harmless, I suppose. Go on."

House began to stir uncomfortably. "I was flirting with Cameron and I guess I went too far. She got mad and accused me of acting like some horny kid, just to avoid sharing my feelings with her."

"I'd say she hit the nail on the head with that diagnosis …"  
House stuck out his tongue at Wilson.  
"Anyway, we had a fight and I made her cry.  
Then I held her in my arms and told her that I loved her," he said quietly, remembering how good it felt to hold Cameron, despite the circumstances.

Wilson shook his head at the sadness of it all.  
He thought of how hard it must have been for House to profess his love for Cameron, yet the futility of the situation did not escape him.

"I'm proud of you, House. What did Cameron say?"  
"She said she loved me too, but that it was too late."

"Then you didn't …" Wilson hesitated, unsure of how much House was willing to share.  
"Make love?' House asked.  
Wilson nodded his head.  
"No. I just kissed her and told her that it was never too late, and then I asked her to choose me."

"Oh, House …"  
"That's why I want to stay here. In case she calls me."

"So you're hoping Cameron will call off her wedding?"  
"It's all I can do."

"That's not entirely true …"  
"You mean go to the church?" House shook his head. "I thought about it, but I can't do that to Cameron. And besides, what if she _wants_ to marry Chase? This has to be _her_ decision."

Although Wilson knew House was right, he was overwhelmed by his feelings of helplessness.  
"Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to skip the wedding and keep you company?"

"No … but thanks for offering. Unless you can kidnap the Wombat and ship him back to the Australia Zoo, I don't think there's anything you can do to help me," House said, with a resigned laugh. "You go to the wedding. I think Cameron's given me her answer already."

"I've lost her, Wilson …I've lost her for good."

_**and therefore is not by any to be entered upon, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained.**_

Wilson watched Cameron closely as she stood at the altar beside Chase, remembering how she walked down the aisle, her face devoid of emotion.  
She acknowledged no friends, nor Chase for that matter.  
He could tell she was deeply troubled and it tore at his heart to see her that way, knowing what had happened between her and House.

_**Therefore, if any man can show just cause, why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.**_

A hush fell over the church. No one dared whisper.

Wilson prayed for the familiar thump of House's cane, but the silence was deafening.  
House never came.

_**Robert, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together in God's ordinance in the estate of Holy Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?**_

"I will."

_**Allison, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together in God's ordinance in the estate of Holy Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?**_

_Marriage is not to be entered upon lightly … entered upon lightly … entered upon lightly.  
_

Cameron felt like she was drowning.  
She gasped for air in a desperate attempt to stay afloat.

_I can't do this … I don't love Chase.  
Please, God … give me the courage to end this before it's too late …_

"Allison, this is the part where you say, 'I will'," the minister whispered kindly.  
"You must be nervous, dear."

"I … I …" Cameron looked at Chase, who gave her an encouraging smile. "I … I …"

"You what, dear?" the minister coaxed.  
But then a comforting arm slipped around her shoulders as her father stepped to her side.  
"Reverend, I believe that my daughter is having second thoughts about this marriage."

"Is your father insane?" hissed Chase.  
The minister sized up the two men flanking Cameron, then turned his attention to her.  
"Is that true, Allison?"

A buzz ran through the congregation as they strained to hear the conversation at the altar.  
Helen Cameron jumped from her seat.

"David, what on earth are you doing? You're ruining Allison's wedding. What will our friends think?" David Cameron patted Cameron's hand and then said to his wife, "Helen, I love you and I know you're upset, but our daughter's happiness is all that matters to me right now, and it's all that should matter to you. Our friends are good people. They'll understand. Now sit down, please."

And for once Helen Cameron did as she was asked.  
Cameron looked back at her mother, then turned to the Minister and spoke in a clear, confident voice.

"My father's right, Reverend. I don't want to go through with this marriage."  
"I'm sorry, Robert."

Chase said nothing.  
He laughed quietly as he stared at the floor and then tilted his head to look at Cameron, his face full of emotion, disbelief and anger.

"Let me guess …" he whispered.

"There's no need to guess … you _**know**_ the answer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

House waited all day for a call that never came.  
He looked at his watch, just as had every five minutes for the last three hours.  
_It's four o'clock. It __**has**__ to be over by now. Maybe I should call Wilson …  
__I __**have**__ to know what happened. _

House was nothing if not a realist.  
Even if Cameron _had_ called off the wedding, it was only the first step.  
Would there be a place for him in her life, or would he be rejected, like Chase?  
Would she remember the way he'd cruelly rejected _her_ love over the past three years?

House hung his head in shame.  
He knew he deserved no better.

_What the hell, I might as well get this over with.  
_Just as he picked up the phone, there was a quiet knock at his door.

"Speak of the devil ..._" _

He limped down the hall as fast as he could and flung open the door.  
"Did you come to break the bad news in person?" he snarked.

But it wasn't Wilson standing in the hallway.

It was Cameron.

He couldn't move.  
He couldn't speak.  
He was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked, standing there in her wedding gown.

Her eyes met his.  
There was no hint of emotion. No clue to his fate.  
"I just thought we needed to talk. May I come in, House?"

House shook his head hard to snap himself back to reality. "Yes, of course, come in, please.  
I'm sorry I sounded so … so … well, you know … like a jerk. I thought you were Wilson."

The skirt of her gown rustled softly against his leg as she walked past.  
He inhaled the delicate scent of her perfume.  
Everything about her was sheer perfection.

He noticed a garment bag draped over her arm. "May I take your coat, or your bag?"

"I'm still a bit cold. I'll just keep it on for now, thanks. But you could hang this up, if you wouldn't mind?" she said, offering the bag to House. "I didn't feel like lingering at the church to change. I've been driving around for the past hour trying to sort out my thoughts."

"Please, Cameron, sit down." He was unsure what to do.  
Part of him wanted to sweep her into the safety of his arms and the other part was afraid of what was yet to come.  
"Would you like a drink?"

"Some scotch would be nice …"

House grinned at her request, impressed by her choice. "Coming right up."

He returned to the living room, balancing two glasses in one hand, and joined her on the sofa.  
"Here, try this. Lagavulin. Distiller's Edition. 20 years old. It's my favourite."

"Thank you." House took a sip and watched as Cameron, with a slight tilt of her lovely neck, proceeded to empty the glass in seconds.  
She closed her eyes, relishing the burning warmth of the golden elixir. "Mmm … _I needed that_ …"

"Bad day, huh? Would you like a refill?" he asked.  
"No, thank you. One's enough."

House stroked her empty ring finger. "The wedding …?"  
" …never happened." Cameron finished his sentence.

He sensed she needed to talk, so he sat there in silence.

"I can't believe what I just did. How I wish I could turn back time …" Cameron said sadly, shaking her head in dismay.  
"I should have called this wedding off weeks ago. I've embarrassed my mother, wasted my parents' money, humiliated Chase and disappointed our friends. All in all, it was _not_ my finest hour."

"You did the right thing," House said, taking her hand in his. "I hope you believe that."

Cameron gave House a soft smile.  
"I do. You know, its funny how you can get so caught up in things … like this wedding … this marriage.  
I knew from the start it was not what I wanted, and yet do you think I could find the courage to get off the merry-go-round?  
It _scares_ me how close I came to marrying Chase. If it hadn't been for my father, I'd be posing for wedding photographs right now.

"Your father?"  
"He knew how unhappy I was. He did most of the dirty work."

"How so?"

"When the minister asked, 'Allison, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband?' I froze.  
I couldn't speak. But then suddenly, I felt my father's arm wrap around my shoulder as he stepped to my side.  
He said, 'Reverend, I believe my daughter is having second thoughts about this marriage.'"

"Holy shit …" muttered House, "excuse my language."

Cameron understood House's reaction. "My father gave me the strength I needed to say what was in my heart.  
The minister asked me if it was true … and I said yes."

"What happened then? What did Chase say?"  
"In the church, he just whispered, 'Let me guess…'"  
Cameron tilted her head to look up at House."I'm sure he was referring to us."

"What did you say?"  
"That he didn't have to guess … that he_ knew_ the answer." House swallowed hard.

"We went to the vestry afterwards and talked. Chase was very angry with me. He was hurt and upset, and justifiably so.  
But I told him the truth. I told him that I couldn't marry a man I didn't love."

"Where is he now?"  
"Back at his place, with his family, I think. He's still going to Australia. He wants me out of the apartment by the time he gets back to Princeton."

House sat in silence, trying to digest everything that Cameron said.

"If you're feeling guilty about last night House, don't. You might have been the catalyst for the break-up, but I didn't love Chase.  
I'm happy I called off the wedding. I'm content."

"I'm glad." House studied her face. He _knew _she was telling him the truth.  
Cameron bore an air of peaceful confidence that he had not seen in her in a very long time.

But he _still_ did not have his answer.  
"So what happens now?" House asked.

"I go on with my life …"

House tenderly cupped her face in his hands, lifting her chin slowly, until their eyes met.  
"You mean _our_ life, don't you?"

Her eyes welled with tears.  
She too, had been afraid of his rejection.  
"You _were_ serious. You _do_ love me," she whispered.

"Let me show you how much." House undid the bow on Cameron's woolen cape and laid it over a nearby chair.  
He brushed her cheek gently with his knuckles, then ran his fingers over her bare shoulders noticing the light dusting of glitter on her clavicle.

"You look so beautiful … like a princess. I'm almost afraid to touch you …" he said shyly.  
"I won't break," Cameron said softly, as she slipped her hands behind his neck,

House slid his long, powerful arms around her tiny waist, swiftly pulling her to him as his lips crushed madly to hers. They groped each other hungrily; stroking, grasping, kneading, hands splayed frantically capturing each other's flesh. His hands moved quickly over the back of her gown, riding the curve of her spine down below her waist.

"Oh Greg …" she gasped, as his fingers grazed over her breasts, tracing the delicate beadwork on the bodice of her gown.

"How should I …. What do I do? I don't want to ruin your dress," he said awkwardly, with a boyish charm that melted her heart.

Her eyes shone brightly with desire.  
"You might like to start here," she said coyly, lifting the skirt of her gown.  
His eyes focused on the band of blue satin above her right knee.  
"You're wearing the garter I gave you …"

"You asked me to make a choice last night.  
I chose you," she said simply.

House closed his eyes, overcome with emotion.  
He had his answer.  
_She chose me … _

Why he'd been blessed with her love was beyond him, but right then and there, he vowed that for once in his life, he would accept what he didn't understand, and treasure the gift he'd been given.

He gently unwrapped her arms from around his waist, then stood, looking down at her.

"Greg? Are you all right?" Cameron asked, confused by his actions.  
"Last night … I thought … I thought you _wanted_ to take off my garter?"

"I can't, Allison … I'm sorry."

**tbc ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cameron was stunned.  
"I don't understand …" she murmured, struggling to maintain her composure.

"Come," House said, holding out his hand to her. "I need you to sit in this chair, please."  
Cameron rose from the sofa and sat in an antique armchair adjacent to House's grand piano.  
He swung the piano bench around to face her, then sat and carefully lifted the hem of her bridal gown above her knees.

"Do you know the significance of this?" House asked, tracing her garter lightly with his fingertips.

"Well … I know that throwing the wedding garter is one of the oldest surviving wedding traditions," she said, unsure of where he was going with this.

"That's right. It goes back to the Dark Ages. It's had a lot of different customs associated with it over the years. Early on, the wedding garter toss was a game of sorts. Members of the bridal party would toss the garter at the groom's nose and whoever landed it successfully would be the next person to marry." Cameron giggled, remembering the garter toss game House had suggested the night before.

"As time went on, things got rowdier. The bride's garter was considered such good luck, that male guests would rush to the altar at the end of the wedding ceremony to remove it, often trampling the bride in the process. Brides gradually made their garters easier to detach, and began tossing them to the crowd themselves to avoid injury."

"This garter signifies faithfulness, fertility and the consummation of a marriage. Did you know that the colour blue represented purity in ancient Roman times?" Cameron shook her head.

"It's true. Anyway, nowadays, it's the responsibility of the groom to remove his bride's garter and toss it to his groomsmen. And brides often wear a second garter – just for their husbands to remove in _private_," House said, gazing longingly into her eyes, "_it's a deeply symbolic_ _act_."

"I never knew you were so interested in weddings …" Cameron whispered.

House held her hands in his, and smiled softly, "I wasn't, until today."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is … well, traditions are important. They're what memories are made of.  
I want _this garter_ to be the first piece of your clothing I remove on _our_ wedding night and as much as I need to make love with you, right at this very moment, I think we should wait."

"I don't know, " House paused, wrestling with his thoughts. "Maybe I'm being selfish, but when I look at you, sitting there, so perfect and so lovely in your wedding gown, I'm jealous of Chase. I can't help it. I want to see you walk down the aisle wearing a gown you chose just for me. Is that so wrong?"

Cameron didn't know what to say.  
She had never seen this side of House.  
The House she _thought_ she knew, took great delight in mocking sentiment and romance.  
And the institution of marriage? It was an anachronism as far as he was concerned.

There was so much more to this man than she ever imagined.  
"It's not wrong," she said softly. "I know what you mean. We need to make our _own_ memories … on another day."

They smiled knowingly at each other, the look in their eyes spoke volumes.  
House lowered himself to the floor using his piano bench for support, and knelt as best he could.

"Greg, your thigh …" Cameron said, "Maybe …"  
He looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "Please Allison, it's important to me."

He reached into his pocket and offered a small box that was clad in worn sapphire velvet.  
"This was my grandmother's engagement ring. My grandfather gave this to me with the hope that one day it might bring my bride as much happiness as it brought Nana. You're the only woman I've ever wanted to give this to, " House said, as he slipped the antique cushion-set diamond on Cameron's finger.

"Allison, will you marry me?"

Cameron bent down and placed her hand on his cheek, her tears falling freely, her smile radiant.  
"Yes … yes, I'll marry you, Greg. I love you so much. "

She knelt on the floor and fell into his waiting arms.  
They shared a kiss that was three years in the making.  
"I love you too …" he said, and for the first time in House's life, he knew how it felt to be truly happy.

oOoOo

"Sweetheart, I'm going to have to get up … my leg, I'm sorry …" House said apologetically. As he settled on the sofa, with Cameron nestled in his arms once more, House grinned as he watched her sneak admiring glances at her engagement ring.

"I see you like your ring …"  
Cameron jumped a little, lost in her happy thoughts. "You caught me … it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It looks perfect on your hand, not like that other … sorry."  
House grimaced at his gaffe. The last thing he wanted to do was remind Cameron of Chase.

"You know, you were a million miles away. What were you thinking about?"  
"Lots of things, but mostly I was wishing that we could be married right away. I know we just got engaged, but …. " Cameron's voice trailed away shyly, as a blush crept over her face.

"Are you serious?" House sat up happily.  
Cameron nodded.

"I was hoping that you'd say that. Your wish is my command, Princess Allison, " he teased, grabbing his cell phone. Cameron could see the wheels turning in House's brilliant mind, as she listened to his side of the telephone conversation.

"Hello, Jerry? It's Greg House. How are you? And more importantly, how are you feeling?  
Wonderful.  
Me? I couldn't be better. I just got engaged … Thank you, I'll pass that on.  
Listen, I know it's getting late and you're probably closing soon, but I was wondering if you could help me."

"Who's Jerry?" Cameron whispered.  
"A grateful patient, who just happens to own a travel agency," House grinned, shielding the receiver of his cell phone.

"What's that? Yes, I'm here. Just talking to the missus-to-be …  
Cam … I'm sorry, I mean Allison and I would like to get married as soon as possible and I was wondering if you could arrange a … what do you call them … that's right … a destination wedding for us. Yep … let me ask her."

"Jerry wants to know if we want to leave tonight. What do you think?"  
Cameron's eyes lit up. "I can go anytime, my suitcase is in my car, I was all packed. And I have my passport."

House gave Cameron a thumbs-up.  
"Yes, we can leave tonight. And money's no object. I want the best for my girl.  
Guests? I dunno."

"Do you want to invite your family, or any friends, to come along?'"  
As much as she loved them, Cameron knew another wedding would be too much for her parents.  
"I'd just like a small wedding, Greg. If you were going to invite Wilson, I'd invite Lisa."

"Jerry, we're going to keep it small. Just two guests.  
Do you have any ideas for us?  
They both sound nice to me, let me check …"

"Would you like to spend your honeymoon with Wayne Newton or Merrill Stubing?"

Cameron racked her brain trying to think who Merrill Stubing was.  
"I thought I was spending it with you, Dr. House, " Cameron quipped. "Who's Merrill Stubing?"

House looked at her with mock horror. "Who's Merrill Stubing? Oh Allie, I _am_ disappointed in you!  
Captain Stubing … you know … the Captain of 'The Love Boat'!"

Cameron laughed. "Ah, now I remember … you and your 70's TV!"

"'The Love Boat' is one of my favourite shows of all time. I know I told the documentary folks that Patch Adams was the reason I became a doctor, but I lied."

"Everyone does …" Cameron grinned at his eye-roll. "Sorry, please continue …"

"Dr. Adam Bricker was my true inspiration. I wanted to be just like him. Hanging out by the Lido pool with Gopher, eyeing all the babes in bikinis, dispensing the occasional script for Dramamine … he was my hero. So, what do you think?"

"Hmmm …" Cameron said, tapping her index finger on her chin. "I've always had a thing for bald men, so let's go with the cruise."

House smiled. "Good choice. Jerry? Book the cruise."  
He covered the receiver once more as he said to Cameron, "And I'm relieved to learn that bald men turn you on. In the spirit of full disclosure before our wedding, I should let you know that I'm getting a little thin on top."

House pointed to the top of his head as he returned to his conversation, his smile a mile wide.  
"Okay. I'm back. You have my credit card on file, right? You need my fiancée's name?"

"My fiancée is Dr. Allison Cameron."  
The words were music to his ears.

**tbc …**


End file.
